


Mabel In Reverse

by ALittleBitOfAngstGoesALongWay (Pheasant)



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- Aged Up Characters, Angst, Being trapped in alternate universe, Break Up, Desperation, F/F, Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leaving, Loneliness, Older!Mabel, Older!Reverse!Mabel, One-Shots, Reverse Falls, Sad, Unhealthy Relationships, rarepair, selfcest, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheasant/pseuds/ALittleBitOfAngstGoesALongWay
Summary: Mabel Gleeful was cold, hard-hearted, and friendless. Also, she quite preferred the name of Marjorie. She has quite a few stories to tell- Those of love, loss, heartbreak, and strength. These disconnected one-shots tell stories of the female Gleeful twin in many alternate universes in which she falls in love and learns to cope with her ever-present (and inconvenient) humanity.   This is not necessarily finished, but it's only updated rarely, when I have inspiration and need to write angst, and I'm working on another story right now that I already update too infrequently. Besides, it's only one-shots, so it's not like I'm leaving you hanging or anything.





	1. In Choosing to Leave, I Have Hurt You Beyond Repair

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written G/G anything before. If this is decent, please leave a comment. I was tired and cranky, so wrote angst. Oops?
> 
> I also wrote this rather late...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marjorie had never loved anyone, man or woman, before she met herself. Not herself from this dimension, no. Rather, a bubbly young woman who had tumbled through quite by accident and had stayed for five whole years. Her innocence and charn captivated Marjorie, who had never seen anyone like that before.   
> However, all good things must come to an end. Even when someone wants to stay, they must eventually turn to leave. That is a truth Marjorie must learn the hard way.

Waves crashed upon the shore of a smooth, sandy beach. Faint twinkling stars vainly reflected their light upon the waves, shifting and changing along with the water. Up above, in the ebony sky, sat the moon. It was full, and beautiful. The round sohere spread out across the sky with no fear of being eaten away by the black of night. No clouds dared to interrupt the celestial orbs celebration. The night sky was joyful, showing a beauty only known to those who travelled late at night. Far too beautiful for that night's conversation.

There was a figure standing at the edge of the sand. The torn sneakers were perched just out of the grasp of the waves. Even then, they were elusive and nearly impossible to catch forever. Their owner was not any different. Her personality slipped into that of her shoes, making them instantly recognizable.

The figure herself was a young woman, barely twenty-two in age. Her hair was loose, reaching her waist even with the interference of the wind. A rich brown color shone in her locks under the kiss of the starts, gleaming like it had so many years ago. The same color burned in her beautiful eyes. Her wide, curious eyes that were framed by thick lashes and a face that had known no end of joy. That joy, however, dared not show its face in her gaze that night.

For a long time, that figure stood alone. The violet sweater she wore opon her shoulders offered warmth, but no comfort from the judgement of the wind. No creature nor other human being stayed with her on that night. That night where she stared out to sea.

Time passed slowly for the young brunette, tricking her mind into perceiving seconds as hours that dragged on without mercy. No living sounds could be heard on the large expanse of beach, save for the breathing of the solitary figure. Salt flew through the air, carried by waves and caressed by the gentle touch of the ocean wind. It burned the woman's nose without mercy, making it hard to breathe. Although her tears may have assisted in that matter. The lifeless substance also stung her throat, making it near impossible to speak. She stood alone like that until the moon shone directly overhead. It was only then that she was no longer alone.

As the moon rose to greet the noon of the night, footsteps could be heard behind the once solitary figure. Each step was a firm slap against the sand, ringing out in an eerie echo. Again and again the taunting footsteps rang out upon the sand. Not once did the slender brunette with her glittery nails and baggy sweatshirt turn around. Not once did she show her face.

"Mabel Pines," the voice of the newcomer greeting. It was smooth and low, like a river gliding over smoothly eroded stones. Though low, it was certainly the voice of a woman. A very handsome woman as well, if her voice was any reference.

"Mabel Gleeful," replied the woman whom had stood their first. Tears made themselves known in her voice, though they did not fall.

"I thought I told you to call me Marjorie," the deeper voice scolded lightly. The river of her voice burbled upon the rocks, her humor stopping any of her words from drowning the other woman.

"Oh, yes. Yes, you did. I'm sorry, Marjorie." Still, the slender figure did not turn around. She did not show her face. 

"Did I not make you happy, Mabel?" Now the river slowed to an agonized calm, hurt bubbling up yet suppressed by the wait of her will.

"You did, Marjorie. Every day that I was in this universe was wonderful. Even if things got bad, we all went home safely. Even if I was scared for a while, and didn't like you for a few years, you took care of me. I'll always love you, Margie. Nothing will change that." Tears sprung forth yet again, shaking the voice of the younger woman. It was all she could do to stay in one piece.

"You've said that you loved me for five of the years you've lived here. Yet you refuse a proposal. You demand to return home. You won't stay with the one you claim to love." The once calm river burbled and boiled with accusations and betrayal. "I have loved you with all my heart, Mabel Pines. But it seems you did not feel the same."

"I do," the younger protested in vain. "But I miss Dipper. I miss him so much. I'll only be gone two weeks, I promise! I just want to see my brother again. Marjorie, I'm begging you." Still, she did not turn around.

"Mabel," she scolded, though her voice was soft. "I know you refuse to look at me whenever you lie. You are not as good as you think you are." 

"But I don't have to be," she said with a whisper. "Because I like it when you know what I'm thinking." 

Marjorie scoffed, a fond sort of laugh that was cut short by pain. "Of course you do. So, you'll be back?" 

"Yes. In two weeks. I- I promise, Marjey." 

"Very well," came the soft reply. Even though she knew it was a lie, she chose to believe. "Two weeks." 

Four years had passed since that day. Once every week, starting exactly two weeks after her liver's departure, Marjorie waited by the water.


	2. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a poison. A slow, deadly poison that began in the heart and spread to every part of her body until there was no part of her that had not been infected. It stole everything from her. It stole her love of power, her love of her home, her love of solitude, and even her love of magic. Everything that was precious to her was robbed from her without question nor sympathy. After all, she had not asked this poison to enter her and she had no way to dictate how it behaved. 
> 
> So, driven into merciless desperation by the poison called loneliness, Marjorie Gleeful scrounged around until she found something that could possibly cure her without need of those troublesome humans that did nothing but judge. It was a beaten, lost, forgotten thing- Much like her in every way. Maybe it would understand her. Maybe it- no, she was a she. Maybe, she would love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to make this my one-shot dump for when I needed to vent. Apparently, that dumping includes writing Reverse!Mabel/Giffany. Go figure?

The Gleeful hone was often lonely in winter, when Mason was off growing stronger everyday in the secrecy of the forest. Their parents rarely spoke to them, now. The royal blue carpets were rarely walked on by strangers, or anyone else who was not one of the Gleeful twins. No one dared even try to enter their mansion, such was their fame. It was an intoxicating power, being too powerful for anyone to want to be near you. However, that power came with the price of excruciating loneliness and the desire for human contact. These days, Marjorie had no one -not even Gideon- who would be willing to share her company. It seemed that it was time to resort to drastic measures.

The disk was beaten and scratched like it had been thrown into a pot of nails and screws while the culprit hoped for the best. If the rumours were true -and god she hoped they were- then that could have been precisely what happened. It was a game disk that had seen too many years and too many rejections. It's battered appearance was a stark contrast to the shiny and new aura that went into the core of the house itself. However, Marjorie felt like that contrast was precisely why it belonged here. 

She had slipped the disk in without a second thought. Her long, brunette hair was tied up in a french braid behind her head so that her wayward strands would not distract her from the game. After all, she had waited far too long for company to be robbed of it over something as moronic as her hair. Her face held nothing but anticipation as the game loaded up, bringing to her the company she so craved. 

"Hi! My name is Giffany!" The character in the game began with a cheerful greeting, as sweet and expected as every other game she had had the misfortune to play. However, the cheerful smile on it's beautiful -too beautiful- face suddenly morphed into a disgusted look as the teenage-looking character sniffed the air. "You aren't normal, are you," it said with a final sniff. "You reek of magic." 

"I would hope so," Marjorie said with a pleased scoff. "I am the most powerful mage in all of America." 

"Are you?" It's question took Marjorie by surprise. "The moat powerful mage should have a lot more friends. After all, no one with real friends ever tries to play _me_." Pain and anger soaked it's voice until Marjorie could do nothing but empathize. 

"I should have more friends," Marjorie agreed with a nod. "However, there are people im town who think I'm evil- Especially a common girl in town named Pacifica. Honestly, she thinks it's the most wonderful thing in the world to ruin my life. She even made sure the one boy worthy of my affections wanted nothing to do with me." That betrayal, even if she had never liked Pacifica, burned white hot. She had loved, and lost. She wouldn't do so again. 

"So you came to me," it- no, she- said with a sympathetic smile. "Everyone you loved sees you as a monster- Wants to destroy you. You need someone who won't leave amd will always see you as the wonderful girl you are. Someone who could love you despite what you do." 

"Would you do that for me?" The question was barely a whisper. "Would you love me and never let me go?" She felt as if they had gone through this conversation before. Had they? She couldn't remember. She had only been down there for a half hour, right? So how come her nails were chipped and hunger gnawed at her bones and even whispering waged war against her dry throat?

An eerie, feral grin shone out from the darkness. "Of course, Marjorie Gleeful. After all, what sort of girlfriend would I be if I just let you walk away?"


	3. One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was scared, shaking, and desperate. In her desperation, she clung to an enemy.   
> Marjorie was angry, cold and defiant. In her defiance, she allowed the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd update this, just for fun. I'm heavily working on a Teen Wolf fanfic (called Jijivisha), but writing only guys made me itch to write a female character. So, here you go!

Midnight slipped silently into Gravity Falls, setting in its roots before the brunette in her manor could discover its presence. She kept no clock in her room, never had, and rarely got to bed on time because of it. It was only because of her ignorance of the hour, clock or no, that she was awake that night when every other resident of the manor had succumbed to slumber. A thick, leather-bound book engulfed her attention until a noise saw fit to disturb her. 

_Knock! Knock!_ An insistent hand pounded against the front door, even more panicked with every knock. It was Marjorie that heard the sound, rather than any of her family or that demon her brother was so infatuated with, and that very likely saved the life of the knocker. 

She was downstairs before she knew it, ice in her eyes amd indignant anger alight on her skin. The manor door flung itself open under her angry hand, revealing a shivering blonde whose hair had fallen out of her ponytail and snarled into sidden knots. The rain continued steadily, patiently continuing to soak the girl with the ripped jeans and trembling arms until the other teenager found the words to answer. 

"Pacifica." The name was tight and cold, like nearly every word Marjorie said those days. "What are you doing back in Gravity Falls? You were quite eager to leave the last time you were hear." 

The cutting words seemed to slice into the blonde's very soul, and she winced as if in physical pain. "I need a place to stay for a few nights," she said in a near whisper. "Something bad is brewing out in the forest. Something's going to hit soon, but no one's listening to me. I don't want to be there when it does." 

Cold eyes surveyed the girl before her, taking in every detail. A bag was clutched in her hand, unzipped to show haphazard packing and unfolded clothes stupped wherever there was room. Her jeans were old, and ripped on accident rather than fashion. She likely ruined them by falling on the trip there. She wasn't just trembling with the cold, no. Something was terrifying her, bringing her skin to a deathly shade of pale and shaking until she could barely stand up straight. Marjorie didn't feel concern, not at all. However, something in her twinged to see the girl in such a state. 

"Only for tonight," she said coolly. "Whatever you do and whyever your family is back in town, I want no part in it some morning. Come in and borrow some of my clothes, you're certainly not going to dirty my furniture with _those_ rags."

With those words, sharp as glass, she whipped around and stalked into the house. If she listened closely for the sound of footsteps and a closing door, then no one else would know. If she got out her favorite mug to serve Pacifica's tea, that was no one else's business but hers. If she purposely found clothes in her closet that she thought Pacifica would love, if only to hear the compliment; then, well, no one was around to judge her or scoff. However, a sharp voice sounding too much like her Great Uncle Ford rang in her head as she finished setting the blonde up in her guest room. 

_"Frienship is foolish. Love is a liability. Remember that, my Mabel."_

It wasn't friendship, she firmly told herself. It certainly wasn't an unresolved crush, either. It was just one night, and it was done because a girl spreading rumours that the Gleefuls would turn away a girl in need were hardly good for business. Besides, it was only one night. 

Only one.


End file.
